Sakura Chronicles
by tsunokun
Summary: Sakura haruno, dicipula de tsunade la princesa de las babosa y especialista en jutsus medicos,con todo lo que tiene tendra que pasar una serie de situaciones realmente peligrosas y enfrentarse a poderosos ninjas con tal de proteger a una amiga necesitada
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**: Sakura is back

Todo empezó un día cualquiera en konoha, era de mañana y yo todo estaba muy alborotado, sakura apenas se estaba levantando con una cara de pocos amigos

-**ahh, que molesto el sonido de las personas que no se pueden callar**-dijo la chica con un murmuro

-**sakura te encuentras despierta**-dijo su madre

-**si ¿por que?** –

-**es para que vayas un momento a hacer unas compras, ya que estoy muy ocupada con las labores del hogar**-

-**okey madre espera que me vista**-

Pasaron unos como 40 minutos para que sakura saliera de la habitación, como ya saben las mujeres siempre tardan arreglándose y ella no era la excepción.

-**Okey madre ya estoy lista-**dijo sakura con un cambio del mal humor a uno muy alegre

-**ah hija aquí tienes la lista, ve rápido para que llegues a tiempo a la oficina de la hokage**-dijo la mujer con una cara muy seria

-**si no te preocupes madre**-

Salio sakura de la casa muy calmada como siempre directo a uno de esos lugares en donde compras cosas para el hogar

-**a ver la lista, uhh arroz carne de puerco y qurry**-dijo la chica preparándose para la búsqueda

Pero al fin la sakura salía con sus bolsas, no se tardo mucho pero de repente le vino a la mente la cara de enojo de tsunade, sus cabellos se erizaron y salio corriendo a su casa a llevarle las cosas a su madre

-**madre aquí se encuentra todo así que me voy, ja ne**-dijo la chica recuperando el aliento

Sakura corría como loca a la oficina de su maestra y también hokage, tsunade

-**itadaki**¡¡-dijo la chica

-**a hola sakura** –dijo shizune que es la ayudante de tsunade

-**por que llegas tarde? Sakura**-dijo tsunade con una voz realmente molesta

-**ah maestra gumen¡ lo q sucedió es que mi madre me pidió un favor y no se lo pude negar**-dijo haciendo un incline

-**ah pues si es así esta bien, en realidad no tenemos ninguna emergencia ni nada parecido**-dijo la mujer con un cambio de voz

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro lee

-**tsunade-sama tenemos una emergencia, me han informado de que tres ninjas de origen desconocido se han infiltrado en konoha**-dijo el chico muy rápido

-**que dices lee-san, estas totalmente seguro**-dijo sakura un poco sobresaltada

-**seguro, seguro lo que se dice seguro no, pero me lo dijo uno de los ninjas vigilantes de la entrada, al parecer lo pusieron a dormir con una bomba de humo y entraron, fue mucho mas temprano yo lo encontré tirado en el suelo y vine hacia acá**-dijo el muchacho haciendo muchas muecas

-**pues si eso te lo dijo uno de los ninjas de la entrada no hay duda de que sea verdad**-dijo tsunade muy confiada

-**si tienes razón ellos son ninjas confiables**-shizune explico

-**pues entonces tengo una misión para ustedes dos**-la mujer puso la cara muy emocionada

-**quienes dos**-dijo lee con un signo de interrogación la cabeza

-**pues tú y sakura**-los señalo con un dedo

-**ENTENDIDO**-dijeron los dos ninjas al mismo tiempo

-**muy bien la misión consistirá en encontrar a los ninjas infiltrados y traerlos aquí vivos para poder interrogarlos, les quedo claro**-tsunade se levanto del asiento en el que se encontraba y puso su mano en el escritorio con preescisión

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos ninjas pasaron toda la mañana investigando por toda konoha preguntando a cualquier persona, pero todavía no había nada de mucha relevancia

-**YA SE**-dijo sakura con un foco en la cabeza

-**que ¡sakura se te ocurrió algo**-dijo lee algo sorprendido

-**lee piensa quien es la persona mas fisgona de konoha**-

-**ni idea**- la miro lee

-**hay por dios es tan fácil**-

-**de veras no se dime**-

-**pues Ino ¡baka¡ es que acaso no sabes que ella tiene una floristería en donde va todo tipo de personas**-explico sakura

-**ah cierto pero crees que sepa algo sobre los infiltrados**-

-**bueno en realidad no se pero nada perdemos en preguntarle**-dijo sakura cruzando los brazos

-**si tienes razón ¡vamos**¡-dijo lee

Ambos ninjas corrieron hasta la floristería yamanaka.

END OF CHAPTER 1:

SAKURA IS BACK

BY; TSUNOKUN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autor: pues mi primer fic esta iniciando y creanme c va a poner mucho ****mejor, c q este capi esta un poco ñoño pero c pondra mejor eso c los aseguro hasta entonces.**

**Déjenme reviews por fa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**: The Search.

Los ninjas llegaron a la floristería esperando encontrar pistas que los llevara al paradero de los 3 ninjas infiltrados, en la entrada se encontraba el padre de ino muy alegre

-hola sakura tiempo sin verte-

-hola señor yamanaka-

-como has crecido-dijo el hombre mirándola de pies a cabeza

-ah usted cree? oiga se encuentra ino?-

-si ¡esta adentro-dijo el hombre señalando al interior

-a muchísimas gracias señor yamanaka-terminaba la oración cuando ya esta adentro

Ino se encontraba haciendo un arreglo florar muy hermoso

-Hola Ino-dice Sakura con una falsa sonrisa

-ah Sakura vienes a comprar flores?- dice Ino con una sonrisa aún mas falsa

-por que se odiaran tanto?-dice lee en su mente

Ya que la atmósfera se encontraba realmente tensa el la habitación

-oye Ino vengo a hacerte un pregunta-

-si cuéntame-dijo ino un poco mas confiada

-la cuestión es que me encuentro en medio de una misión y necesito saber si te has enterado de algo acerca de tres ninjas infiltrados –decía sakura con la voz muy baja y tapándose la boca

-que dijiste? Lo único que entendí fue la palabra misión- ya que Ino no había escuchado nada de lo que hablaba Sakura por causa de lo bajo que lo hizo

-(INNER SAKURA: QUE LE PASA A ESTA BAKA COMO QUE NO ESCUCHO NADA ¡SI QUIERES TE LO DELETREO CON LOS PUÑOS ¡SHANNARO¡)

-ah Ino ven acá-haciendo muecas con las manos para que se acercara

Sakura comienza a hablarle al oído a Ino y esta hacia asentamientos con la cabeza haciendo saber que entendía

-ahhhhhhhh-dice Ino

-y, no te has enterado de nada?- pregunto Saku

-oye para serte franca no he oído nada sobre los ninjas infiltrados pero lo único que recuerdo que me llamo la atención fueron dos señoras que estaban hablando de una mujer muy hermosa que estaba buscando a una tal Auricia……Aurca…..Aurica ese era el nombre-dijo Ino emocionada

-que extraño nombre-dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos

-si lo mismo pensé yo-

De repente Lee se acerca ya que había estado un poco alejado por que era una conversación de mujeres

-oye Sakura ahora que lo pienso yo escuche el la mañana cuando investigábamos sobre una mujer muy hermosa-

Ino se sobresalto y dijo-pudo haberse tratado de mí-

-Ah ya Ino no empieces-

-Ah crees que no soy bonita-dijo Ino señalando su cara

-(INNER SAKURA: JA YO SOY 100000 MAS BONITA QUE TU BAKA ¡SHANNARO¡)

-si……si…como sea me debo ir ja ne-

-oye que no se te olvide que me debes una frontuda-grito Ino

-si…..si……-y se fue alzando la mano

-ahora Lee empecemos a buscar información de la tal aurica-

-OK-respondió Lee mirándola fijamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ninjas pasaron toda la tarde investigando pero lo único que las personas le decían

Era- QUE NOMBRE MAS RARO ¡-

-Lee esta búsqueda no nos va a dar resultado-

-si estoy aburrido quiero acción-

-si pero pienso que si nos dividimos será mas fácil-

-si ¡es una buena idea-

-OK entonces nos reuniremos dentro de una hora en la gran entrada……ok?-apuntando su reloj

-OK-

Ambos ninjas seguían en su búsqueda por esa persona llamada aurica que al parecer tenía una conexión con los ninjas infiltrados en konoha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El plazo de la hora paso y los ninjas se reencontraron en la gran entrada

-Uh…..uh……uh…..conseguiste algo Lee-dijo Sakura recobrando el aire

-nada excepto que chouji esta hospitalizado por comer demás estofado de carne de nuevo-

Sakura lo miro con una gran gota en cabeza

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Lee que vamos a hacer-dijo sakura gimiendo y pateando el suelo

-que tal si le informamos a tsunade-sama sobre aurica-

-cero que es lo mejor por ahora-

Los ninjas llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade quien se encontraba revisando papeles

-maestra vengo a informa………

-Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-se oía una vos desde lejos

Tsunade se levanto del asiento y sakura dejo de hablar

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Shizune con una preciosa chica en manos

-Tsunade-sama esta chica fue encontrada en los campos de entrenamiento con muchas heridas-Shizune se encontraba hablando muy rápido

-QUE? En los campos de entrenamiento ¡y que hacia allí-Tsunade estaba muy alterada

-no lo se ¡también se desconoce su identidad-

-déjame revisarla por favor-dijo Sakura recogiéndose el cabello con una cinta que por cierto se lo había dejado crecer por descuido

-esto esta mal ¡ya casi no tiene pulso-

Sakura comenzó a hacer unos sellos y sus manos se llenaron de chakra curativo

-tiene muchas heridas alrededor del cuerpo y ha perdido mucha sangre-

-debemos llevarla al hospital lo mas pronto posible por que si no puede morir- Sakura dijo esto con mucha confianza

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaron y Sakura se encontraba descansando al lado de la camilla en la que se encontraba la chica

-ahhhh……donde estoy?-dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-ahh despertaste dime te encuentras mejor-

-quien eres tu?- dijo la chica un poco confundida

-OH disculpa mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy una ninja medico-

-dime donde se encuentran ellos?-dijo la chica temblando

-de quienes me hablas-dijo Sakura preocupándose un poco

-de los ninjas filosos-la chica se tapaba la cara

Sakura de inmediato supo que se trataba de los ninjas infiltrados

-dime como te llamas-pregunto sakura para salir de la duda

-Au……Auri…ca Sanada-respondió la chica

A Sakura se le disminuyeron las pupilas notablemente

-dime estas sola?-

-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-la chica había perdido el control de repente

-que te sucede-pregunto Sakura tratando de controlarla

-vete por favor déjame sola-la chica se retorcía en la cama

Sakura salio de la habitación para contarle a lee sobre lo ocurrido

-Sakura-chan dime la chica se encuentra bien?-Lee preguntaba un poco angustiado

-al parecer si¡ pero tengo que contarte algo sorprendente-

-si dime-

Sakura le contó lo sucedido a Lee y ambos decidieron interrogarla lo mas pronto posible para poder dar con eso ninjas y que no causen ningún estrago pues ya llevaban un día infiltrados en konoha

Ambos entraron en la habitación y lo que consiguieron fue que la chica había escapado, Sakura se acerco a la cama y encontró su pluma y una carta que le había escrito aquella chica llamada Aurica –Sakura gracias por todo lo que hiciste pero no quiero involucrar mas personas en mi sufrimiento-era todo lo que decía la carta

-Lee ve e informa a tsunade-sama de la situación yo me encargare de la búsqueda….-

END OF CHAPTER 2:

SEARCH

BY: TSUNOKUN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**notas de autor: okey mi segundo capitulo esta mucho mejor que el primero y estoy muy conforme con este, pero cierto esto no es un SakuxLee solo por las dudas ahhh y una cosa mas gracias a jane star kage por su consejo que por cierto lo tome en cuenta….un gran saludo a kenka 1804 que me ha ayudado mucho y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que hay una dosis de acción al estilo sakura haruno gracias y hasta entonces.**


End file.
